LEGO Message Boards Test Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2012
10:36 test 10:37 Who... 10:37 That's messed up. 10:37 yeah 10:37 ok, can we go through all the changes, and figure out what we want to keep or change? 10:38 Yes, absolutely! 10:38 ok, lets start with the header and footer 10:38 I think it'd be better if Drew was here, but we might have to wait forever. 10:38 yeah :P 10:38 we can talk to him later 10:38 about the header and footer... 10:38 Hold on one sec, I want to mark down the chat fix... 10:38 Go ahead, start typing. 10:38 I'll get back to you in just a second. 10:39 i like how it looks like the MBs, but...:/ ok 10:39 i cant decide... it looks cool... its just kinda... light 10:40 heres what Id do 10:40 get rid of the shadow below it 10:41 and the little arrow that retracts it 10:41 change "wikia" to blue 10:41 and if you can, put a delay on the drop down menus 10:41 Okay, fixed chat. 10:42 Can't change the Wikia logo. 10:42 It's a sprite. 10:42 ok... 10:42 lets see... 10:42 If you scroll down, you'll notice that I made the header fixed. 10:42 maybe make the header and footers blue? 10:42 That's why it's necessary to have the little retract button. 10:42 Would it be better if I moved it off to the side? 10:43 yeah 10:43 Okay. 10:43 Left or right? 10:43 right 10:43 And yeah, a color change for the header and footer might be a good idea. 10:43 Okay. 10:43 One sec... 10:43 blue or orange 10:44 is it possible to put a delay on the drop down menus like the LMBW has? 10:44 because they come down everytime i go over them, pretty annoying :P 10:46 oh and while your at it, get rid of the shadow below the header and above the footer 10:46 its kinda weird 10:48 Okay, done. 10:48 Yeah, Sea. 10:48 I removed the delay because it was annoying. 10:48 what about it? 10:48 i dont like them coming down everytime i mouse over them... :/ 10:49 I could put the delay back, but it might mess up the functionality in the Navbar. 10:49 how so? 10:50 Nevermind. 10:50 That was with the other skin. 10:50 I, personally, like the no delays. 10:50 oh, btw, the header retracter is broken, footer still works 10:50 It might be good to ask a few others about it. 10:50 Wha-? 10:50 how often do you use those links though? 10:50 Let me check... 10:51 I never do. 10:51 But then again, when do you mouse over them? 10:51 whenever i am moving my mouse around 10:51 I like the instant response in the navbar, though. 10:51 sometimes it ends up over them 10:51 and i hate when they come down 10:51 i change tabs alot :P 10:52 I do to, and it hasn't bothered me much... 10:52 Oh well. 10:52 Something to ask about. 10:53 i think most users would like the delay :P 10:53 but anyway 10:53 on to the header and footer colors and such 10:53 first off, get rid of their shadows :P 10:53 D: 10:53 I like the shadows! 10:54 they are kinda weird... 10:54 There are shadows by default... 10:54 On normal skins. 10:54 make them smaller then 10:55 oh, and can you add the avi pic back? and fix that menu? 10:56 One sec... 10:56 ill just keep talking :P 10:56 um let me think... 10:57 switch the colors of the wikia-buttons and the banner 10:57 blue for buttons and orange for header 11:01 Okay, the collapsers should be fixed... 11:01 alright 11:02 shadows next :P 11:02 Okay, I'll take care of that... 11:02 One sec. 11:02 then login and user menu :P 11:04 Okay, fixed shadow. 11:05 sweet 11:05 User menu I like. 11:05 can you add the avi back? 11:05 I thought it made it look messy, personally... 11:06 i like it 11:06 We'll jot that down for public approval, though. 11:06 and "My preferences" is misaligned 11:06 ill start making a list :P 11:07 drew can be our "public approval" :P 11:07 ok, on to color of the header and foot 11:07 *footer 11:08 no, first, switch the buttons and banner color 11:08 No. 11:08 If you mean banner as in navbar, then no. 11:08 its how they are on the MBs... 11:09 The sub-menus have the highlights in orange. 11:09 That would just be flat-out too much orange. 11:09 Plus, the Contribute and Share buttons would match with all of the other buttons on the wiki. 11:09 *buttons match 11:10 :/ 11:10 The "Start a wiki" button is only blue because Drew said their were too many colors in the header before. 11:10 cant you just switch all the blue and orange? 11:12 xD I wish. 11:12 i could do it... might take a while... ill save it for later :P 11:13 can you align "My preferences" with the rest of the user menu? 11:13 It is... 11:13 it sticks off... 11:13 :/ 11:14 Screenshot? 11:14 uploading 11:15 11:16 Ohhhhhhhhh. 11:16 :P 11:16 My username is longer. 11:16 It doesn' overflow. 11:16 ah, that's it 11:16 *doesn't 11:16 One sec... 11:16 set a min limit or something 11:18 ok, now for the modules 11:19 I would... 11:19 But you can't set a parent element to match a child element. 11:19 Unless you involved jQuery. 11:19 how does regular wiki do it? 11:20 can you do the same thing you did on the navbar? 11:21 Nevermind. 11:21 I got it. 11:21 ok 11:21 can we talk about modules now? 11:21 The regular wiki has the list smaller than the username. 11:21 Yes. 11:21 ok... i kind of like the old colors 11:21 they were more like the MBs 11:22 By the time I got to the modules, I was absolutely exhausted from writing CSS for several hours nonstop, and just threw something together. :P 11:22 can we use the old colors, but make it a small gradient? 11:26 Okay, just fixed the menu 11:26 *. 11:26 ok 11:26 module colors? 11:26 What about? 11:26 What was the code before? 11:27 let me get it 11:27 .WikiaBlogListingBox.module, .module.AchievementsModule.UserProfileAchievementsModule, .FollowedPagesModule.module, .WikiaActivityModule.module, .LatestPhotosModule.module, .ChatModule.module, .CommunityCornerModule.module, .HotSpotsModule.module, wikia-menu-button.contribute, .secondary.combined, pre { 11:27 background: #D4E4F4; 11:27 border: 2px solid #6084B7; 11:27 border-radius: 10px; 11:27 } 11:27 looked like the side bars over here: https://community.lego.com/t5/LEGO-Message-Boards/ct-p/1001 11:29 No, I like it better the way it is... 11:29 For da blog. :P 11:29 can you at least add a border? :P blue 11:31 2px :P 11:31 If the modules have to go, I at least want the search bar to stay. 11:31 Because the search bar is epic. :P 11:31 yeah, it's cool :P 11:31 can you add a 2px blue solid border to the modules? 11:34 Pre doesn't deserve to be a module. 11:34 It's just awkward. 11:34 :P 11:34 But... 11:34 The actual modules look good with 2px solid #305599. 11:36 ok, this one is nowhere near as large of a change, but if you scroll down to the bottom, you can't see all the way down 11:36 can you add padding or something? 11:37 I set .WikiaPage bottom to 23px... :S 11:37 What that not work? 11:37 *Why 11:38 do you see what im talking about? 11:39 Yeah. 11:39 Fine, I'll use margin-bottom... 11:39 And I'll reduce that if the footer is collapsed. 11:39 One moment... 11:40 another glitch... ill get a pic 11:40 11:40 wierd 11:40 Love the module border *thumbs up* 11:43 Well, let's see how that works now... 11:43 it does 11:43 sorta :P 11:43 it looks better :P 11:43 That I think is a Chrome glitch. 11:44 ok 11:44 It was happening to me earlier, while editing. 11:44 v23 was just released. 11:44 ok, chat now :P 11:44 Love the ruler in the dev tools... 11:44 can you get rid of the shadow? :P 11:44 I already fixed that. 11:44 ok, ill have to refresh 11:44 At least until I can reskin it. :P 11:45 lets see... what else... 11:45 anything you see? 11:47 we need to make the avi header darker... i can do that 11:47 the user page header i mean 11:47 Avi header...? 11:47 make the default button color darker 11:48 User:Seaside98 11:48 no... make it blue! :P 11:48 too much orange :P 11:48 That wasn't my doing, that's default. 11:49 ill do it 11:49 i know 11:49 fixed 11:50 What do you think of the :hover and :active rules for the navbar? 11:50 tell me what they are,i dont want to figure it out :P 11:51 Mouseover a non-menu option on the navbar. Then click and hold in and see what happens. 11:51 i like it! 11:51 noticed that earlier 11:52 That's one of my favorite parts. :D 11:52 mine too! :) 11:53 You tried the MagicSpells yet? 11:53 no 11:53 Another favorite part, but not unique to this wiki. 11:53 oh, btw New_Infobox#comm-2098 can you indent my posts replying to yours? 11:55 No. 11:55 That trick was merely taking advantage of Wikia's even-odd reply coloring scheme. 11:55 my post is like even with yours though... 11:55 Every other parent comment gets the "even" class, and all the rest get "odd". 11:56 All children comments take on the class of their parent. 11:56 ok... hmm alright 11:56 For example, You can't have "even" "odd" "even" replies to an "even" parent comment. 11:56 ok 11:57 If the parent is "even", then all children are "even" too. Same with "odd". 11:57 That was a bummer. 11:57 what were those MagicSpells? :P 11:57 OH YEAH 11:57 Check the footer toolbar. 11:57 Last button. 11:57 i noticed that... what does it to? *checks* 11:58 ;D 11:58 cool! 11:58 "Remove ads" will work on the main page. 11:58 well... im trying to see if i can find anything else... 11:59 :O 11:59 I FORGOT MY POLL CODE!!! 11:59 :P 11:59 w:c:legomessageboards:User:ShermanTheMythran/wikia.css 11:59 MY POLL CODE!!! D: 12:00 aw, gtg :( 12:00 :( 12:00 Talk to you later. 12:00 Thanks for the feedback... 12:00 User_blog:ShermanTheMythran/Questions_About_New_Skin 12:00 Do the polls if you can. 12:00 Drwe will be sure to see them. 12:00 cya! :) 12:01 Okay, cya! 12:01 oh, wait, ill log chat! 12:01 'K. 2012 11 15